


Gunsmoke

by SoraJinsei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Guard Dean, Dark, Gun Violence, M/M, Mafia Boss Castiel, Twisted, yes theres a bit of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraJinsei/pseuds/SoraJinsei
Summary: “They threatened me, Raphael and Michael. If I did not do as they said-”





	Gunsmoke

Dean stared at him as he slowly loaded the chamber with a single bullet before spinning it, snapping it shut. The man before him gazed down at the revolver, a sigh escaping his lips, elbow resting lazily on the armrest while lifting the gun aiming the barrel directly at Dean's chest. His eyes didn't rise, instead, he kept them down as he used his other hand to scratch at the gruff of his neck.

"Cas-"

"You know what Dean..." his words cutting through Dean's instantly, his mouth snapping shut. Castiel Novak used his gun to scratch the back of his head. Internally flinching, Dean said nothing as he brought his hands behind his back, holding his wrist to stand at attention, the barrel was pointed towards him again.

"We've known each other for...what...15 years?"

Dean kept his attention forward, already knowing it was a rhetorical question.

"My bodyguard for...10. When I convinced you to leave the CIA..."

He continued staring straight ahead, unwavering, even when he heard the hammer being cocked on the revolver.

"Never...did I think you would be the one to betray me." His gaze finally lifting, those intense blue eyes zeroing in on him. Dean kept his gaze straight ahead, just past Cas’ shoulder to the chair he was sitting on.

“So let’s play a game. It’s fairly simple. I ask a question. You answer it truthfully. If I don’t like the answer…” He trailed off, making a gunshot noise and using the gun to mock shoot the man before him. Letting his gaze drift to finally making eye contact with his Boss, he gave the slightest nod before moving his attention back to where it was.

“Did you betray me?”

“No.”

Click. Empty. The sound of the hammer being cocked again. A chill ran up and down Dean’s spine, his heartbeat slamming against his rib cage.

“If you didn’t betray me. Who then?” Gaze dragging away from the chair, green eyes met blue. Perhaps in an act of defiance or to prove a point, who knows. His mind drawing a blank from the adrenaline pumping through his veins. If he moves, he wouldn’t make it out of the doors before being dragged back in by the goons that guard the door.

Click. Empty. The sound of the hammer being cocked echoed around the room, snapping Dean’s attention back to focus.

“Who betrayed me, Dean.” Castiel’s voice is firm, gaze unwavering.

“Raphael.”

Click.

“Try again, Dean.” Castiel tutted while pulling the hammer back.

“Cas…it’s true. He told me you didn’t deserve to inherit the main branch of the family! That the right was Michael’s by birth.” Panic ringing in his ears as Dean tried to get as much of the information out without fumbling over his words, knowing his chances are narrowing by knowing there’s a 1 out 3 chance the bullet could be next.

Cas cocked his head to the side, eyes squinting slightly while trying to process the information.

“I already know this.” Blood running cold, heart dropping to his stomach, Dean turned his attention to the gun still being held lazily in the owners’ hand. “I’ll…give you another shot. No pun intended.” The corner lip tugging upwards in a cruel smirk.

His mind started racing, he wasn’t lying, but Cas wasn’t buying it. Its true Dean has known him for so long. Which means there’s only one thing he can do. In an agonizingly slow gesture, he slowly started to kneel. His left knee touching the floor while his right armed draped over his right knee. He looked briefly in Cas’ eyes before letting them settle on the floor.

“They threatened me, Raphael and Michael. If I did not do as they said-” He was cut off by a loud bang. For a split second, everything was frozen in time, Dean bracing for the pain.

Nothing.

The sound of the barrel being opened, another bullet being placed in it before the spinning noise was stopped by the barrel clicking into place.

“Stand.” He hesitated. “Now.”

He stood slower than intended.

When he looked up to meet Cas’s eyes once again, something caught his attention to the left of him. Embedded into the floor was a bullet hole. The wisps of dust and dirt were just settling when Dean turned his attention back to the man before him. A small sigh escaped his lips as he stood, the chair giving a slight squeak, before walking around the table. He adjusted his black pinstriped jacket before loosening his blue tie as Castiel leaned against the front of the desk, the gun still in hand pointing towards its intended target.

“So..” drawing out the pause, his eyes looking everywhere but at Dean. His gaze landing somewhere on the ceiling, a small smile gracing his lips before dropping into a firm line, it didn’t last long when a small chuckle came out when he looked to the gun in his hand. “You’ve placed me in quite a situation here, Dean.”

Fuck composure. As long as Dean has known this man, his moods can change at the drop of a hat and right now, this isn’t good. Castiel Novak did not become the top Boss of the Mafia empire through sheer luck or kneeling before anyone. No, this man has the ruthlessness of the legend Lucky Luciano. But he was smarter and was able to outmaneuver all the players on the field.

Dean can tell he was irritated. Tense shoulders, slight crease in his brow and set jawline despite the fake smile that could fool anyone but Dean. He knows not to speak right now as Cas gazes almost lovingly down at the revolver in his hand, Dean’s heart rate skyrockets while fighting to control his breathing. He must not show weakness.

“Who do you work for, Dean?”

“You.” Not understanding why this was even being asked.

Click. Fuck.

“Who do you work for?” he repeated.

“You.” He said this time with a little more force.

Click.

“Really think this through. Who do you work for?” Dean’s gaze drops from Cas, his mind racing while trying to come up with the correct response. He looks back to meet Cas’ gaze, a smile on his face with his head tilted to the side.

“I only work for you, Castiel James Novak, and only you. No one else. I pledged and gave myself over wholly to serve you and you alone.”

Pain. Running rampant from the point of entry, sending shockwaves throughout his body. Stumbling backward until his back hit the wall, he falls to his knees, left hand out to catch himself from face-planting while his right grabs at the wound on the left shoulder. Heartbeat thudding in his ears, breathing becoming ragged he sat back on his heels to better grip his shoulder to apply pressure.

Meanwhile, he didn’t hear the sound of a gun being carelessly tossed on the table, the rustling of fabric or even the footsteps approaching him. He saw the shiny black shoes right as he felt his chin being lifted to meet the steel-blue gaze of the man standing above him. Gritting his teeth, he held back the string of a few choice words while watching Castiel’s cold gaze lingering from Dean’s face to the wound.

“Very good.” He murmured as he began kneeling to come face to face with Dean. He brought his hand up to cup Dean’s face briefly, the ice-cold feeling a contrast to his sweaty skin. He gave Dean a small smile as his hand moved away to rest where Dean’s hand was keeping pressure, resisting slightly when Castiel tried to move his hand away. Giving a low whistle at the site, blue met green briefly before Cas did the unexpected. He pushed his thumb into the wound.

Dean grit his teeth hard enough to feel them chip as white-hot pain began spreading through his body. Eyes closed tight, body giving way from the shock, his back hitting the wall so now he was sitting flat on his ass with his legs on either side of the body before him. Castiel had kept a firm grip on Dean’s wounded shoulder while his other hand gripped Dean’s bicep to keep him in place, the new position not hindering him at all. In fact, all he did was move closer, each knee under Dean’s thighs, almost pinning him into this awkward position. A whole head taller, Castiel brought himself lower and maneuvered himself to speak into Dean’s ear.

“You do belong to me,” His voice sending a chill through him despite the pain. His stubbled chin brushing along Dean’s, humming low in approval. He didn’t know what to do, his breath was coming out in short pants, his left hand coming up to hold onto Castiel’s wrist.

“And do you remember the oath I, myself, gave you in return?” Dean stayed silent, eyes opening wide in slight confusion. From the wound, the blood loss and the fact that Cas had his freaking thumb making worse, he remained quiet.

“I told you, from that day on I would protect you in return. I would take care of you and your family. Have I not done just that? I helped pay for your brother’s University tuition. I helped your parents get out of debt. I made sure that you were well taken care of.” He felt lips pressing just below his ear and again along his jawline, eyes closing. “I’ve taken very good care of you.” He felt lips press to his.

“I’m not mad Dean. Just…disappointed.” Emphasizing his point by pushing deeper into the wound causing the man below him to cry out, hand dropping from Cas’ wrist. Dean opened his eyes, catching Castiel’s gaze as he starring down at him. “If you had come directly to me when this happened, I would have told you everything had been taken care of.”

Time seemed to freeze, the pounding of his heartbeat to the very air he breathed. Castiel gave a small smile, leaning down to place another kiss to Dean’s lips.

“I took care of it,” he repeated as he pulled away. He finally removed his thumb which seemed to snap Dean back to reality as he let his head roll back to rest against the wall, his breathing finally leveling out.

Dean watched through half-lidded eyes as Cas carefully maneuvered himself out from between his legs and leaning forward to place a kiss to Dean’s forehead before getting to his feet.

He watched Cas make his way back to the desk, putting his jacket back on and fixing his tie once again before turning around to give Dean a small smile.

“Are we still on for dinner at 7?”


End file.
